


Sharing Mr & Mrs Watson

by daleksanddetectives



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Implied Relationships, M/M, Partner Swapping, People as presents, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/daleksanddetectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock glances at the ribbon tied around John's waist, "won't Mary be upset if she knew you were here?"</p><p>“She left me here. I’m your present.”</p><p>Sherlock’s mouth opens and shuts a few times without any sound. The last thing John expects to happen next is for Sherlock to lunge forward and kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Mr & Mrs Watson

**Author's Note:**

> [Exchangelock Holiday Exchange 2014](http://exchangelock.tumblr.com/) gift fic for [catie-brie](http://catie-brie.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Their prompt was for some partner swapping with Sherlock and John, and Mary and Janine, so I hope you enjoy! :)

When Sherlock arrives home he finds Mary Watson loitering in his living room.

“Where’s John?” He asks.

Mary smirks, “no hello for me? I should be used to that by now. He isn’t here; I was just dropping your Christmas present off. I left it in your bedroom,” she goes up on her toes to kiss Sherlock’s cheek, “I’m going to have to love you and leave you because I have a train to catch.” She winks and tightens her scarf. “Have a nice weekend.”

Sherlock stares after her blankly, only coming back to himself when the street door bangs shut. He quickly rids himself of his coat and scarf, hanging them on the hook by the door, before carefully tip-toeing down the hallway to his bedroom.

He slowly opens the door and steps inside to find John Watson sprawled across his duvet wearing only a pair of tight, black boxers and a red bow tied around his hips.

Seeing Sherlock appear in the doorway, John pushes himself up onto his elbows and gives him a flirty look. Rolling onto his stomach, John crawls to his knees and carefully inches towards the edge of the bed to beckon Sherlock closer. Sherlock creeps forward and blinks a few times in the way John has always found endearing. He sees Sherlock’s fingers twitch by his sides, quickly clenching into fists as if stopping himself from reaching out.

“You can touch me if you want?” John raises his own arms and rests his hands on the silky material of Sherlock’s shirt, “I’m all yours for the next three days.”

“I-um-uh-I-bu—“ Sherlock shakes his head and takes a second to untwist his tongue, “Mary?”

“My wife, yes.”

“Won’t she be upset? She was here a moment ago and said you weren't with her. I don’t think she’ll be too happy to find out you’re in my bed wearing...” he glances at the ribbon, “this.”

“She left me here. _I’m_ your present.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, we've had a few conversations and come to an agreement,” John smirks, fiddling with the top button of Sherlock’s shirt. It pops open, allowing John to touch his fingers to Sherlock’s collarbone, “she’s completely fine with us being together, and I’m fine with her having a little time away for herself.”

Sherlock’s mouth opens and shuts a few times without any sound. John chuckles quietly.

“Mary and I weren't working as well as we knew we could, and honestly, we've been talking about it since before the wedding. It was only when we were on the honeymoon we decided to go ahead. We’re allowed to see other people on the condition we’re honest with each other about it. If I haven’t read the signs right and you don’t want to have sex, I understand. We've got the whole weekend together and we can order something in and watch a film like we used to if you’d prefer…” He trails off, absently plucking at the buttons on Sherlock’s shirt.

He doesn't expect Sherlock to lunge forward and kiss him.

John finds himself with a lapful of Sherlock Holmes, lips eagerly moving against his own. He kisses back, greedily urging Sherlock’s tongue into his own mouth. Sherlock’s hands cup John’s cheeks while John’s start to wander; one going to Sherlock’s arse to give it a squeeze and make Sherlock groan quietly into his mouth. The other slowly slides up the back of Sherlock’s suit jacket until it reaches unruly curls and John’s fingers tighten in them, pulling their faces an inch apart, breaking the kiss with a quiet noise.

He glances down at Sherlock’s lips.

“So, you _do_ want this,” John grins lop-sidedly, loosening his grip on Sherlock’s hair and running his fingertips through the curls at his nape, “anything in particular you want to do?”

“Whatever you like,” Sherlock breathes heavily, “I’m open to anything.”

John suddenly flips them over, pushing Sherlock’s further legs apart with his knees and urging him up the bed. He intertwines their fingers and holds Sherlock’s hands above his head on the pillow. John rolls his hips against Sherlock’s, eliciting a moan, and mouths at Sherlock’s throat.

“Hands on the headboard,” he murmurs.

Sherlock immediately untangles his fingers from John’s and grips the wood tightly. He settles himself back against the pillows and mumbles, “you should probably know I haven’t much experience…”

“If you’re sure you want this, I promise to make it amazing for you,” John smiles, his face hovering inches from Sherlock’s.

Sherlock nods quickly and lifts his head to peck John’s lips.

“This is a bit worse for wear,” John says, glancing down at the now crushed ribbon around his waist. He quickly shimmies the ribbon down with his pants and throws them over the side of the bed, unashamedly naked.

John shuffles back down the bed and holds Sherlock’s hips as he plucks Sherlock's trousers open and wraps his lips around the hard cock in front of him. He hollows his cheeks as he pulls Sherlock’s trousers and underwear down past his knees, shifting to let Sherlock kick them away. John removes his mouth and starts trailing kisses against Sherlock's hipbone, slowly moving upwards and unbuttoning the rest of Sherlock’s shirt as he noses up his torso. He pushes it open and presses a kiss to Sherlock’s sternum.

Back at the top of the bed, John reaches up to grab a pillow and taps Sherlock’s hip.

“Up.”

Sherlock pushes his hips up to let John slide the pillow underneath him and lets John arrange him how he wants; hips tilted up and legs spread wide. John leans over to the bedside table and grabs the tube of lube and condom he’d left there earlier. He kisses his way back down Sherlock’s body, this time paying extra attention to the more sensitive areas of skin. John opens the tube and squeezes some lube onto his hand, rubbing it onto his fingers and brushes them against Sherlock’s cock. He trails his hand over Sherlock’s balls and perineum, smirking when Sherlock arches and moans. He rests one finger against Sherlock’s arse and pauses.

“This okay?”

“Do it.”

John presses with his slicked finger and smiles as it slides into Sherlock’s arse. He nibbles and licks Sherlock’s thigh, quietly happy when he sees bruises start to flower, and ignores the bobbing erection beside his face as he adds a second finger to Sherlock’s arse. He carefully works up to three fingers when Sherlock moans for more and grinds his hips down. He presses a kiss to the base of the cock in front of him and sits up to roll on the condom.

“How flexible are you?”

“I dance,” Sherlock gasps, “I’m very flexible.”

“Good.”

With a kiss to Sherlock’s knee, John hoists Sherlock’s legs over his own shoulders and presses forward so their chests are almost touching. Sherlock makes a quiet noise at the stretch but still tries to push closer to John.

John lines his cock up with Sherlock’s arse and puts the lightest amount of pressure against him.

“Sure?”

Sherlock starts to nod, but his answer is cancelled out by a moan that claws its way out of his chest as John presses in. His fingers grip the headboard as John slowly pulls out and thrusts back again.

“You can let go now, touch yourself,” John gasps.

Almost immediately, one of Sherlock’s arms wraps around John’s shoulders, while the other reaches down to caress his own cock in time with John’s short, sharp thrusts.

“You feel amazing,” John babbles.

“John,” Sherlock manages to stutter between breathy gasps, “ _John_. I think I’m going to come.”

“Do it, Sherlock,” John tilts his hips in a way he knows will hit Sherlock’s prostate directly, “come for me.”

It only takes a few more thrusts before Sherlock shudders and comes over his stomach before sagging against the mattress.

John pulls out and peels the condom off. He throws it to the side to take his erection in hand. Sherlock’s fingers join his own, helping him jerk his wrist, while his other hand guides John’s chin down for a kiss. Sherlock moans into John’s mouth when he feels warmth splash onto his stomach, joining his own release. John lets Sherlock’s legs fall to the side before rolling over beside his lover, breathing heavily and grinning.

“Enjoy that?”

Sherlock gives John a look that he’s very well acquainted with, so he breathes a laugh and reaches backwards for the bedside drawer. He tugs out two damp wipes and drops one on Sherlock’s stomach. Once satisfied they’re as clean as they’re going to get without leaving the bed, John rolls to face away from Sherlock and motions for him to snuggle in. Sherlock pulls the duvet up to their chins and loosely throws an arm over John’s waist, pressing in close.

“You said this could be something that happens regularly?” Sherlock asks.

John smiles and pulls Sherlock’s arm around him, “of course, whenever you want.”

“Excellent. This might be one of your best ideas yet.”

In reply John huffs another laugh, “go to sleep, you’ll need it if you want to have another go tomorrow.”

[ ][ ][ ]

John snorts awake at the sound of his text alert. He reaches to the bedside table and feels Sherlock’s arm tighten around his waist. Ignoring him, John picks his phone up and sees it lit up with a text from Mary.

He opens the text and a photo pops up. It’s of Mary and Janine blowing kisses into the camera, resting back on fluffy pillows against a swirling iron frame. The message attached reads: “ _Hope you’re having as much fun as we are ;) M x_ ”

John smiles and clicks to the camera app on his phone. He holds it high enough to get both himself and Sherlock in the shot and snaps a photo. He sends it with the short message: “ _Look for yourself. Jx_ ”

Glancing at the photo he’d taken, John sees half of Sherlock’s face peeking over his own shoulder, hair mussed and one eye open. He glances back.

“Morning.”

“ _Janine_? Mary has gone to see Janine?” Sherlock hoists himself up and grabs John’s phone to stare intently at the photo Mary had sent. He narrows his eyes, “there’s always something I miss.”

“That they like women?” John laughs, plucking the phone out of Sherlock’s hands and placing it back on the bedside table, “they’re both bi, but Janine leans more towards women, as far as I know, and Mary isn’t particularly bothered.”

“Always something,” Sherlock repeats, rolling onto his back. "I'm gay," he announces.

“Okay,” John says, following Sherlock over and propping himself up on an elbow.

“I like this arrangement, but I don’t think I would want anyone else to join us.”

“That would only ever happen if and when all parties were up for it,” John smiles softly and rolls onto Sherlock’s chest, “now, how about a morning blow job?”

At Sherlock’s sharp intake of breath, John disappears under the duvet with a pleased grin and settles himself between Sherlock’s already spread legs before closing his lips around Sherlock’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> (I may be writing a little second chapter of what Mary and Janine are getting up to in Sussex, so keep an eye out for that!)
> 
> [My tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
